Un dragón distinto
by omegabyu
Summary: Tras ser completamente derrotado por Zeref, Natsu logra viajar temporalmente al pasado para darse poder a sí mismo cuando era pequeño. Por desgracia, este mundo no es el mismo que todos conocemos, así que Natsu tampoco será el mismo. Convertido en alguien arrogante, sádico y carente de emociones, la vida del dragonslayer cambiará completamente cuando conozca a alguien.
1. Chapter 1

**Kangei, bueno, como debería empezar...neh, me gusta esto de escribir, además suelo idear historias y cuando empecé a leer fics, pensé, ¿porque no?, espero que si alguien por casualidad lee esta historia le guste.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que Dokusho**

 **...**

 **Prólogo**

\- ¿Lluvia?

Natsu alzó la vista encontrándose con el cielo cubierto por incontables nubarrones, era extraño, ayer el sol brillaba como nunca, y hoy parecía haberse apagado por completo.

El ahora in-fértil suelo, estaba cubierto por gigantescos charcos de sangre, que difuminaban su aspecto con el incansable chapoteo de la lluvia, Natsu observó su alrededor una vez más.

Cadáveres, amigos, enemigos, humanos, demonios...e incluso dragones, todos ellos reducidos a un simple amasijo de carne sin vida, y todo gracias a él.

Los ojos del dragonslayer se nublaron al encarar-lo una vez más, quizás era la lluvia la que impedía su visión, tal vez eran las lágrimas, puede que fuese su propio odio el que opacaba sus ojos, o más bien, puede que fuese la sangre que brotaba a chorros de su cabeza.

El que tenía en frente no era su hermano, es decir, no lo fue nunca, a quién tenía enfrente no era más que un demonio, que, deseando su propia muerte, causó la de miles, como...

La gran y poderoso "Titania" había sido derrotada, su habitual armadura estaba casi completamente quebrada, bajo ella había un charco de sangre, y para terminar le habían arrancado ambos brazos de cuajo, para que "nunca volviese a usar una espada".

El devil slayer de hielo, estaba arrodillado bajo la lluvia, su cuerpo esta empapando-lo completamente, estaba repleto de heridas y magulladuras, aunque ninguna mortal el peligro aumentaría si no se tratasen, pero eso ya no importaba, porque, su mayor herida era la que le había destajado completamente la cabeza, la cual yacía frente a su cuerpo con los ojos opacos.

Por otra parte en un atolladero de barro formado por la incesante lluvia, la pequeña dragonslayer de hielo estaba tumbada sobre el cuerpo de la maga de espíritus estelares, ambas sin vida, gracias al boquete que decoraba sus estómagos.

Natsu tembló, su sangre ardió una vez más, la última, sus pupilas adquirieron un tono rojizo, la sangre empezó a brotar de sus dientes y puños, debido a la gigantesca presión que aplicaba.

\- **¡Zeref!** -gritó lanzando una llamarada de fuego.

Natsu trató de golpear al poderoso mago oscuro, pero nuevamente fue en vano, Zeref lo esquivó con facilidad, y terminó finalmente con una onda de muerte, este era el fin, sin ningún rival para asesinarlo, Zeref vagaría hasta acabar con toda la vida en el planeta, y con el propio planeta.

 **…...**

 _Interior de Natsu_

El lugar era similar a unas cloacas, no había tierra, sino una gigantesca masa de agua que se extendía hasta fundirse en la inmensa oscuridad, unas pequeñas antorchas iluminaban el lugar mínima-mente, aunque la mayoría de ellas estaban apagándose.

Natsu estaba flotando sobre el agua, de repente su cuerpo empezó a brillar dejando escapar pequeñas motas de luz.

Mientras que tras una gigantesca reja con el kanji "sello" sobre él, se encontraba una figura exacta a la de Natsu, aunque este tenía cuernos y manchas negras con un extraño patrón sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¿ Que se siente al perder-lo todo Dragneel?-preguntó el joven tras la reja con una sonrisa cínica. Viendo que Natsu no respondía hizo una mueca de fastidio-no te pongas así, te dije que no podrías tú solo, pero te empeñaste en mantenerme aquí encerrado, este es el resultado-el demonio volvió a sonreír-ya no tienes nada, es más, tú propia alma está desapareciendo.

\- Cállate...-susurró Natsu al cual ya le había desaparecido casi todo el torso derecho del cuerpo.

END suspiró alzando la vista-al menos tú alma será la que desaparezca primero, por desgracia "nuestro" cuerpo está destrozado, y tampoco es como si pudiese romper el sello, tan solo me quede esperar...y desaparecer al igual que tú...-bufó una vez para observar con molestia al pelirosa-¿No piensas hacer ni decir nada?

\- ¿Eh?-gruñó el dragonslayer observando a END.

\- Es solo que, creía que los idiotas como tú no se rendían nunca, pero ya veo que ver morir a todos ante ti ha afectado-Natsu gruñó al oír eso-pero bueno es mejor así, no es como si pudieses cambiar algo de lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Eso es!-exclamó Natsu sorprendiendo al demonio-quizás si pueda cambiar algo, tú alma sigue intacta ¿cierto'-preguntó el pelirosa recibiendo un asentimiento de un extrañado END-si remuevo el sello podrás controlar mi cuerpo, así aún puedes cambiar algo-afirmó el dragonslayer acercándose a la reja, mientras que su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo.

\- Es inútil, con este cuer...no, ni aunque estuviese en perfectas condiciones podría derrotar a Zeref, olvídate de eso-dijo el demonio sintiéndose débil como pocas veces lo había hecho.

\- Y si volviésemos atrás, podríamos cambiar los resultados-replicó el dragonslayer desesperado.

END sonrió, casi conmovido por la actitud de Natsu-viajar atrás en el tiempo requiere sacrificar la vida de quién lo use, tras hacerlo moriríamos y nada cambiaría, puestos a morir, prefiero retrasarlo cuanto pueda.

\- Mi alma aún sigue aquí, puedo sacrificarla, así tú seguirás vivo-respondió el dragonslayer gritando.

\- Aún así, haría falta mucho poder mágico, y no...

Natsu sonrió decidido-déjamelo a mí, tu preocúpate por mantenerte vivo hasta cambiar el pasado-explicó abriendo el sello.

 **…...**

Zeref observó el inerte cuerpo de su hermano, sentía dolor, pena, ya no había nadie, nada, el mundo había terminado en esta batalla, o eso parecía...

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de repente, justo a la vez que...

Un gran brillo inundó el lugar seguido de un ensordecedor estruendo, el arma mágica del consejo: Etherion había sido disparada.

 **…...**

\- ¿Lluvia?

El pequeño Natsu alzó la vista encontrándose con el cielo cubierto por incontables nubarrones, era extraño, ayer el sol brillaba como nunca, y hoy parecía haberse apagado por completo.

Observó el cadáver ante él una vez más, su padre, la persona a la que más amaba en este mundo había sido asesinada ante sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, esos humanos, no...esos monstruos habían aparecido ante su padre, y le había atacado con todo, con lanzas mágicas habían clavado sus enormes alas en el suelo, y su barriga estaba repleta de agujeros causados por una poderosa magia perforadora.

Natsu la había visto todo, no pudo entender que ocurría, y mucho menos pudo moverse, los rugidos de ira y dolor de su padre le habían destrozado, su padre era fuerte, demasiado fuerte, pero en su deseo de no derramar sangre humana no pudo hacer más que rugir en un vano intento por alejar a sus asesinos, hasta que, finalmente se desplomó sobre el suelo, alzando una gigantesca nube de polvo.

\- Genial, con esto tenemos la vida ganada, la piel y los colmillos se pagarán genial, pero, por otra parte me quedaré su cabeza como trofeo-dijo el hombre sonriendo-por otra parte, ese niño es un estorbo, acabad con él-ordenó el hombre chasqueando los dedos.

Natsu no lo vio venir, una lanza atravesó su corazón, incrustando completamente su cuerpo en el suelo, el pequeño escupió una enorme cantidad de sangre, mientras la lluvia empapaba lentamente su rostro.

De repente una nube de vapor apareció de la nada, un gran torrente de llamas oscuras surgió de entre la neblina de vapor.

\- ¿Q-Que demo...

Ninguno de los hombres pudo reaccionar, una llamarada gigantesca arrasó con sus cuerpos y la mitad del bosque.

\- ...-Natsu tosió con los ojos entrecerrados observando la figura que surgía de entre las llamas.

Sin previo aviso el desconocido posó su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño, creando una llama que los rodeó a ambos.

\- Más te valdrá aprender a utilizar mi poder, aunque creo que tras ver eso no será como tu otro tú, me gustaría quedarme a observar, pero no me queda mucho tiempo-explicó el demonio con voz gruesa.

Viendo como las llamas empezaban a acumularse sobre Natsu, mientras este las absorbía el joven se alejó, a su vez unas pequeñas motas oscuras empezaron a salir de su cuerpo para luego desvanecerse.

\- Salúdame de mi parte-fue lo último que Natsu pudo oír hasta quedar inconsciente.

 **…...**

 _Interior de Natsu_

El lugar era similar a unas cloacas, no había tierra, sino una gigantesca masa de agua que se extendía hasta fundirse en la inmensa oscuridad, unas pequeñas antorchas iluminaban el lugar mínima-mente, la mitad de ellas ardiendo con llamas oscuras.

Natsu estaba flotando sobre el agua, aunque se sentía destrozado observaba su alrededor con algo de emoción.

Ante él, había una gigantesca reja abierta completamente, y un papel con el kanji "sello" estaba ardiendo.

\- **!Al fin soy libre¡** -rugió END apareciendo ante Natsu.

El pequeño pelirosa alzó los ojos cruzando con los de un pelirosa idéntico a él, exceptuando sus cuernos, y que su altura era muy superior a la del pequeño pelirosa.

\- **¿Qué ocurre, tienes demasiado miedo?, o quizás...** -el demonio sonrió con arrogancia- **la muerte de tu papaito te...**

\- J-Ja...J-Ja Ja Ja JAJAJAJA-END sintió un escalofrío al oír la sonrisa maniática del pequeño-¿Quién demonios...JAJAJAJA...¿Quién demonios crees **que eres para hablar de mi padre?**.

Unas marcas oscuras surgieron del lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Natsu, el demonio retrocedió sorprendido, pero en un segundo se encontraba atrapado en unas cadenas con llamas oscuras que habían surgido a partir del kanji "sello", el cual estaba flotando mientras ardía.

\- ¿ _El sello sigue activo?, no más bien_...!¿Como demonios tienes mi poder?¡-exclamó END furioso.

\- **Cállate ya me aburres** -replicó Natsu sonriendo- **vuelve a a tu estúpida cárcel.**

El grito de furia de END se vio interrumpido por las cadenas que lo arrastraron hasta la oscuridad, tras esto la reja se volvió a cerrar, y el kanji se re-colocó.

El fuego de las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar cambiaron a una tonalidad rojo sangre con algunos destellos negros.

\- **Igneel no murió por ser débil, murió porque era bueno, é** l no q-quería matar **-** balbuceó Natsu con lágrimas en los ojos. El pequeño sollozó, para luego secarse las lágrimas y mostrar una mueca de furia- **Si no te mato es porque quizás necesitaré tu fuerza pero, por ahora puede pudrirte ahí dentro.**

 **…...**

El pequeño Natsu se despertó con su cuerpo hirviendo, la lluvia había cesado, pero ahora solo había unos gigantescos relámpagos, acompañados del ensordecedor sonido de los truenos.

El pelirosa se puso en pie tambaleándose ligeramente, bajó la vista y encontró la lanza mágica aún incrustada en su corazón.

\- Esto es molesto-gruñó arrancándose la lanza, y lanzando-la, para que unas manchas oscuras ocupasen el lugar de su herida.

Natsu alzó la vista una vez más, ante él, estaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre, y algo más atrás, se encontraba la imagen de un bosque casi reducido a cenizas por completo, en el cual, algunas llamas negras aún seguían ardiendo entre las cenizas de los árboles.

Un relámpago atravesó el manto nublado, iluminando el rostro de Natsu, que sujetando con fuerza la bufanda que le había dado su padre, tenía los ojos repleto de lágrimas.

\- Prometo que todos conocerán **mi dolor** -anunció alejándose de esa cueva, de su padre fallecido, y sobretodo de su antiguo yo.

 **...**

 **¿Está bien?, sin duda espero que os haya gustado, si es así, estaría genial que apoyarais la historia para que pueda llegar a más gente.**

 **Esto es tan solo el prólogo, las cosas cambiarán mucho de la historia original, y el gremio de Fairy Tail no será tan alegre como podría haber sido.**

 **Como no tengo nada más que decir, me despido, deseando que a alguien le guste esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kangei, bueno, como ya tenía este capítulo redactado he decidido subirlo ya, agradezco a todos los que dan una oportunidad a esta historia, y espero que este capítulo les guste más que el anterior.**

 **Para aclarar, lo ocurrido en el pasado lo iré relatando cuando crea oportuno, así que la historia no será exactamente lineal.**

 **Sin más que decir, Dokusho**

 **Capítulo 1: El asesino más poderoso aparece "N"**

… _..._

 _La sala se iluminó, todos los presentes, vestidos con la misma capa negra con adornos de llamas, observaron como su maestro entraba en la sala. Acto seguido todos se inclinaron ante él._

 _Natsu sonrió ante esto, sin duda le profesaban una gran devoción, no era para menos, él había salvado a todos y cada uno de ellos, rescatándoles, borrando sus problemas, o simplemente dándoles una razón para vivir._

 _Aún así, él era incapaz de confiar en ninguno de ellos, no era nada personal, pero la propia experiencia le había demostrado que cosas como la amistad o el amor te volvían débil, ni siquiera Ultear quién había sido la primera en unirse-le escapaba de esta ley._

 _Él ya no era capaz de amar, y nunca lo volvería a ser._

… _..._

" _El reino de Fiore, un continente pacífico en el cual existe la magia, y se trata y comercia con ella como si fuese cualquier otro producto._

 _Hay quienes han aprendido a usar magia, son los llamados magos."_

Una molesta rubia recorría las bulliciosas calles del pequeño pueblo de Hargeon, aunque atraía a los hombres por su belleza, su ahora furioso carácter les hacía apartar la vista inmediatamente.

\- Solo 10.000 jewels, ¿tan poco valen mis encantos?-gruñía entre dientes.

Llegando finalmente a un puente,se recostó sobre la barandilla, soltando un bufido molesto.

Esta hermosa rubia formaba parte de los llamados magos, su nombre era Lucy Heartfillia.

Bajando la vista se encontró con un gran número de personas que parecían rodear a alguien.

\- _¿Que ocurre allí?_ -pensó siendo interrumpida por el grito de unas chicas que pasaron tras ella.

\- Vamos quiero conocer a un mago de Fairy Tail-!Kyaaa¡, no puedo esperar-gritaron ambas dirigiéndose hacia allí.

-¡Fairy Tail!-exclamó Lucy observando emocionada al tumulto de personas.

…...

El tren acababa de llegar a la estación, y tras abrirse las puertas, se pudo observar a un encapuchado tambalearse torpemente hacia la salida.

\- A..Ah...!Al fin¡ -exclamó al poner un pie en el suelo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, mientras se marchaba silbando tranquilamente- Yosh, ahora a buscar a ese idiota que se hace pasar por mago de Fairy Tail-anunció sacando a relucir sus colmillos en una media sonrisa.

\- _**¿Para qué quieres encontrarlo?-**_ preguntó END en la mente de Natsu.

Natsu empezó a andar si rumbo y aún con la sonrisa respondió-No es obvio, me molesta que alguien débil se haga pasar por uno de esos insectos.

…...

Lucy se abrió paso entre la multitud de fanáticas que rodeaban al supuesto mago de Fairy Tail, finalmente la rubia llegó al frente encontrándose con un hombre de pelo púrpura, que al percatarse de su presencia le brindó una sonrisa.

Lucy sintió su corazón estremecerse, a la vez que su sangre se le subía a las mejillas- _¿Que me ocurre?...será acaso...¡Amor!-_ tras pensar esto unos corazones ocuparon sus ojos.

\- ¿Tú eres el imbécil que se hace pasar por mago de Fairy Tail?-preguntó un encapuchado entrando en escena, provocando que los corazones en los ojos de Lucy se quebrasen.

\- ¿Imbécil?-preguntó el hombre con un tic en la ceja encarando al encapuchado.

La multitud de chicas se puso ante el joven empezando a gritarle-¡Discúlpate con Bora-sama¡-exclamaron tratando de golpear al encapuchado, pero este desapareció.

\- Eres un maldito tramposo, usas magia prohibida-sonrió el encapuchado-por cierto, una magia patética.

El encapuchado se quitó la capa, mostrando una larga melena rosa que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con las puntas de color oscuros, y una extraña marca oscura sobre el ojo izquierdo, además, a parte de su capa negra, adornada con un patrón de llamas, también tenían una bufanda con escamas rasgada y casi hecha trizas cubriendo su cuello.

Se trataba, ni más ni menos que de el pequeño Natsu Dragneel, el cual había crecido y en estos momentos tenía 16 años.

\- ¿M-Magia...patética?-gruñó el hombre molesto arqueando una ceja con una gota de sudor.

Natsu sonrió con superioridad-observa esto.

De la nada, las chicas que anteriormente habían amenazado al mago, empezaron a estremecerse, sonrojándose fervientemente, e incluso alguna de ellas cayeron al suelo debido a la debilidad que recorría sus cuerpos.

Lucy, sintió una intoxicante fragancia abordarla completamente, notó un calor enorme recorrer todo su cuerpo, sonrojándose al instante- _¿Que está ocurriendo?...¿Porque me siento así?-_ pensó la maga sin poder apartar la vista del dragonslayer.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo?-preguntó el pelimorado viendo que su hechizo había dejado de funcionar.

\- Tan solo he mostrado quién era superior-Natsu volvió a sonreír con arrogancia-chicas, podrían golpear a este imbécil, no quiero ensuciarme-preguntó, más bien, ordenó Natsu apuntando hacia Bora.

\- H-Hai-respondieron todas con dificultad alzándose contra el pelimorado.

\- _**He de admitir que a veces eres divertido Natsu-**_ habló END en la mente del pelirosa.

Natsu respondió con una sonrisa observando al confuso mago que se hallaba ente él.

Este, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba escapó de allí en una ráfaga de fuego violeta, no sin antes maldecir al pelirosa que sonreía complacido ante el resultado de los acontecimientos.

Viendo al mago alejarse, Natsu dejó de lanzar su feromonas, haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas cayesen al suelo, debido a la presión a la que habían sido sometidas.

Sabiendo que se recuperarían pronto, Natsu procedió a marcharse de allí, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que lo cogió del brazo deteniéndolo.

\- ¿Q-Que ha ocurrido?-preguntó la rubia con la respiración medio entrecortada.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa, y sin parar de sonreír dijo-¿Te interesa Fairy Tail?

…...

Lucy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente ante el gigantesco edificio que se erguía majestuosamente ante ella, la gran bandera con el emblema del gremio ondeaba con la ligera brisa del mediodía

El viaje con el tal "N", no la había desagradado, es más, este tan solo le había pedido que lo invitase a comer lo cual Lucy aceptó como pago por haberla ayudado a librarse del conjuro de ese farsante, y, tras esto, el pelirosa creó un círculo que en nada los dejó en frente del gigantesco edificio

Pero aún así, no podía evitar tener sus dudas ante el extraño pelirosa, aunque claro, todo se esfumó cuando llegaron al gremio de sus sueños, en el cual, según "N" no tendrían problema en aceptarla.

\- Es aquí Luigi-anunció el encapuchado sonriente.

Lucy resopló escuchando como el chico repetía su nombre mal con clara intención de molestarla, pero aún así, lo olvidó rápidamente observando una vez más el gremio.

\- ¿Q-Que hago ahora?-preguntó nerviosa moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Natsu bufó molesto pensando si todo eso merecía la pena-tan solo entra ahí, no te dejes asustar y di que quieres unirte...¿Entendido?-preguntó señalándola.

Lucy asintió con algo de molestia, y se acercó a la puerta del gremio, antes de abrirla volvió la vista atrás, observando con sorpresa-¿No piensas entrar?

Natsu negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa-prefiero esperar un poco, así será una sorpresa-explicó con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy sonrió, al parecer el chico no era como ella pensaba, sin darle más vueltas entró al gremio.

…...

El sonido de los pasos y los gruñidos de molestia recorrían el lugar, todos provenientes de Ultear.

La maga había crecido hasta convertirse en una joven de proporciones espléndidas, su cabello lacio negro estaba atado en dos coletas, y vestía una capa negra con adornos de llamas, pero ahora mismo tenía un rostro de ira.

Natsu había vuelto a desaparecer sin siquiera avisar, siempre hacía lo mismo, se marchaba de allí, y volvía unos días,semanas, o incluso meses después sin dar ninguna explicación.

\- Cuando regrese...¡Ah!-exclamó Ultear golpeando la pared metálica, y logrando causar una abolladura.

\- No grites tanto-gruñó un pelimorado de piel morena y orejas puntiagudas saliendo de las sombras, también vestido con una capa negra con adornos de llamas.

\- No me molestes Cobra-replicó la joven dándole una mirada que podría matar-le.

\- No hace falta ponerse así, Ángel ya ha salido para buscar a Natsu, así que deja de gritar, me estás destrozando la cabeza-explicó el joven con una mueca de dolor.

- _Esa zorra, si alguien debía hacerlo era yo-_ pensó apretando los puños, y emitiendo un aura que hizo que a Cobra se le erizase la piel- _...aún así..._

 _-E_ ntonces más le vale que esté preparado, cuando vuelva lo torturaré de mil formas-respondió Ultear con una sonrisa maniática.

Cobra bufó, alejándose de allí-no creo eso, todos saben que te gusta-explicó el pelimorado ocultándose en las sombras.

Ultear se puso roja por la afirmación del mago, aunque rápidamente el rojo que la adornaba pasó de vergüenza a ira-¡Cobra!-exclamó furiosa.

-¡No grites!-replicó el dragonslayer de segunda generación.

…...

Lucy no dejaba de sonreír, al fin, estaba en el gremio de sus sueños, y aunque era extraño, tenía un ambiente familiar.

\- !Hoy celebraremos una fiesta para Lucy¡-exclamó el maestro.

Ninguno de los presentes había dudado en aceptarla como miembro, ni siquiera se había hablado de sus habilidades, tan solo la habían recibido como una más, y eso lo demostraba la marca que lucía orgullosa en el dorso de su mano, aún con todo eso, debía preguntar sobre algo, o más bien alguien.

\- Erza-llamó haciendo girar a una bella maga pelirroja que separaba a un nudista llamado Gray de un pelinaranja que hacía que la rubia se sintiese extraña-¿Quién es...

-Oh, esto no ha cambiado nada

La vida del lugar se disipó en ese mismo instante, Lucy vio como los ojos de Erza casi salían de sus cuencas, todos los miembros dejaron de sonreír, observando a el joven que la había traído hasta allí.

\- _**Menuda cara de estúpidos tienen todos-**_ pensó END empezando a reír.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, no me darán la bienvenida?-preguntó el pelirosa sonriente

\- N..-Lucy fue interrumpida por algo inesperado.

Una niña de pelo azul, atado en dos coletas, se abrió paso entre la multitud con un andar torpe hasta quedar ante el mago, observándola, Lucy recordó que se trataba de Wendy, alguien, que como ella se había unido al gremio recientemente.

\- Bienvenido-saludó una pequeña peliazul haciendo una reverencia, para después tenderle la mano al dragonslayer.

Natsu abrió los ojos desorbitada-mente, esa niña se había plantado ante él sin el mínimo atisbo de miedo, tampoco parecía tener nada en la mente, estaba seguro que su intención no era atacarle, pero si no era eso...¿Quién demonios era esta niña?

Natsu acercó su mano a la pequeña con confusión, pero no llegó a tocarla.

\- !No te acerques a ella¡

Natsu esquivó con facilidad el ataque de Erza, alejándose del lugar, mientras que la pelirroja se colocaba en una posición defensiva en frente de la pequeña.

\- Sigues igual de agresiva Erza-chan-sonrió Natsu-será que...¿Sigues enfadada por lo que ocurrió?-preguntó el joven con una mueca pensativa.

Erza rugió furiosa, aferrándose a una espada que acababa de invocar.

\- ¿Que ocurre Erza-san?-preguntó Wendy preocupada.

La pelirroja no respondió, tan solo sonrió forzosamente a Wendy y le ordenó alejarse, mientras que Lucy seguía observando confundida lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De repente Lucy se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Alejate Lucy, ese chico es un problema serio-explicó Mirajane temblando.

La peliblanca no podía dejar de temblar, encontrarse de nuevo con él, era demasiado, sentía su cuerpo arder de ira, pero la sucesión de las imágenes de aquel día la tenía aterrorizada, incluso el simple hecho de respirar era demasiado.

\- Vaya, pero si también está hielito,es una suerte-observó el pelirosa sonriendo.

El mago de hielo aún no podía creelo, se estaba riendo de él una vez más, ese monstruo que en su día consideró como su propio hermano, y que terminó por arrebatárselo todo, se estaba burlando de él...

\- Maldito demonio...-farfulló Gray apretando los dientes, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

\- Veo que tu aún sigues algo molesto, aunque no lo entiendo, fue tu culpa que ella **muriera** -explicó Natsu con una sonrisa psicópata.

Gray soltó un gritó de frustración y se abalanzo sobre él.

\- Ice hammer-Gray golpeó el suelo, y de la explosión se formaron unos pinchos de hielo.

Gray sonrió pero su expresión cambió de repente, el hielo se resquebrajó, y de él salió la figura de Natsu que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, sin siquiera parpadear el dragonslayer rodeó sus puños con llamas rojas y golpeó reiteradamente el cuerpo del mago de hielo hasta, finalmente patearlo, y estampar-lo contra una de las paredes del gremio.

\- Creí que sería más divertido...-dijo viendo como el cuerpo de Gray se desplomaba sobre el suelo-crees que puedes divertirme más...¿Erza-chan?-preguntó el joven sonriendo.

\- Ma...

-¡Alto!-exclamó una poderosa voz sorprendiendo a Erza y haciendo que Natsu sonriese.

\- Yo viejo, ha pasado un tiempo-exclamó el pelirosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Natsu, ¿Para qué has venido?-preguntó el anciano con voz autoritaria.

\- Eh, acaso necesito una razón para visitar a...

\- !No bromees¡-replicó el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Natsu dejó de sonreír-oye viejo...-el pelirosa se desvaneció y reapareció ante el anciano-Si vuelves a ordenarme algo te mataré a ti y a todos tus estúpidos "hijos"-remarcó el mago con un aura asesina rodeándolo.

El anciano tragó duro sintiendo el poder demoníaco aflorar, viendo esto Natsu volvió a sonreír-aunque estoy de buen humor, así que te diré la razón por la que he venido, Phantom Lord planea atacaros-anunció el dragonslayer sorprendiendo a todos-esto a mí me da igual, pero, si llegaran a destruiros no tendría con quién divertirme-explicó Natsu saltando para volver a la primera planta del gremio.

\- Phantom Lord...-balbuceó el anciano preocupado por la advertencia.

\- ¿Porque te creeríamos?-preguntó Erza aguantando las ganas de lanzarse al ataque.

\- Pues porque, no tengo ninguna razón para mentir en esto, ya sabes que si quisiera destruiros...-el joven desapareció- **podría hacerlo ahora mismo-** susurró el la oreja de la maga pelirroja con un tono monstruoso.

Antes de que Erza pudiese golpearle volvió a reaparecer frente a la puerta del gremio.

\- !Maldito¡

La maga re-equipó su armadura del purgatorio, y se lanzó al ataque con todo su poder.

Esta vez en lugar de esquivar el ataque Natsu, cogió ambas espadas y las quebró con suma facilidad sorprendiendo a todos, acto seguido, la marca en su ojo izquierdo se extendió hasta llegar a su brazo, y en un rápido movimiento golpeó a Erza, destruyendo casi toda su armadura y lanzando-la contra un muro del gremio, a pocos metros de Gray que seguía inconsciente.

\- No me malinterpretes Erza-chan, no me apetece mataros porque sois divertidos, pero si vuelves a intentar golpearme... **arrancaré tus brazos y te destriparé con ellos-** proclamó con voz demoníaca.

El pelirosa olfateó el aire, sintiendo la esencia de Ángel, pensó que ya era hora de irse, así que esbozó una gran sonrisa al observar el rostro de todos los presentes.

Había algunos que no conocía, por ejemplo esa peliazul con lentes, pero a su vez recordaba otros rostros, por supuesto el de Gray y Erza e incluso el de esa rubia a la cual había acompañado, y que por su expresión se podría decir que había empezado a odiarle.

Pero también el de la peliblanca que lo observaba con un profundo odio, no era para menos, aún debía recordar lo que le hizo a su hermano, por no hablar de Lissana, pero aún así era incapaz de moverse del lugar, y aún peor, no podía dejar de temblar.

Ese era el sentimiento que compartían todos los rostros de la sala, un odio que quedaba reducido a nada ante el temor que le tenían, todos menos...

El entorno se volvió oscuro, el tiempo se detuvo, y Natsu no podía apartar la vista de esa niña, lo observaba, no con miedo, ni tampoco con odio, acaso...era pena, ¿Porque le tendría lástima?, le había visto golpear a sus compañeros, y aún así...sentía...¿lastima por él?

\- Tch-farfulló Natsu molesto apartando la vista-¡Recordad no morir basura!-proclamó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

…...

Una bella joven de pelo corto blanco y ojos azules observó el edificio con el emblema de Fairy Tail.

Se trataba de Ángel, la cual había crecido y ahora vestía la típica capa negra con adornos de llamas, con la peculiaridad de que esta estaba retocada para dejar ver una parte de su pecho.

La maga peliblanca había salido a buscar a su Natsu, adelantándose a esa "bruja", el mote que cariñosamente le había dado a Ultear.

Conociendo al mago de fuego,Ángel supuso que su Natsu estaría en Magnolia, más específicamente en el famoso gremio de Fairy Tail, el lugar donde él mismo afirmaba estaban "los insectos más divertidos.

Viendo como su Natsu salía del gremio se alegró enormemente, y fue a su recibimiento, pero este ni siquiera la miró, parecía estar molesto por algo, el único signo por el que pareció percatarse de su presencia fue porque realizó un ademán, ordenando que le siguiese.

Ángel no protestó y lo siguió unos pocos metros hasta que Natsu formó un círculo de fuego bajo sus pies, el dragonslayer no dijo nada, y ella tampoco lo intentó, ya sabiendo como era su Natsu cuando estaba molesto.

…...

Natsu se quitó la bufanda lanzando-la al suelo, y se recostó sobre su trono.

Soltó un gruñido, ¿Porque estaba tan molesto?, ni él mismo lo sabía, es más, no debería estarlo, se había burlado de Fairy Tail una vez más, y eso siempre le ponía de buen humor, sin embargo...

Esa niña lo había mirado con lástima, ¿Porqué?, el era superior a ella en todos los aspectos, incluso si lo hubiese querido la habría roto en mil partes y aún así...se sentía mal por él.

Natsu apretó los puños crujió los dientes, e incluso su marca que ya había vuelto a su posición original avanzó ligeramente.

\- _**No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que se cabreó tanto-**_ pensó el demonio

El sonido de la puerta le sorprendió, en el peor momento, apareció Ultear con un aura que claramente no era precisamente cariñosa.

\- **¡Natsu!** -rugió acercándose al dragonslayer.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó el mago con una sonrisa maliciosa, quizás esto le ayudaría a olvidar lo ocurrido.

\- **¿Donde demo** nios cre-es..q-..

Ultear sintió como su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba y su cuerpo empezaba a arder, las piernas le temblaban, y pronto sus rodillas no podrían mantenerla en pie.

\- ¿Que ocurre Ultear, no querías decir algo?-preguntó el pelirosa con inocencia fingida.

\- M-Mald...-la pelinegra no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que había tratado de reprimir, y finalmente cayó al suelo con un gran sonrojo, y dejando escapar una ligera niebla cada vez que respiraba, a causa de la alta temperatura a la que estaba su cuerpo.

Natsu sonrió al ver a la maga de usual aspecto asesino, observándole con un rostro que trataba de mostrar ira, pero que gracias a el sonrojo que resaltaba con el brillo de sus orbes negros, lograba todo lo contrario.

El pelirosa dejó de enviar sus feromonas, y tras unos instantes, Ultear pudo recuperarse lo suficiente como para encarar al mago de fuego.

Natsu se levantó sujetando el cuerpo de la pelinegra-solucionaremos esto luego, ¿Está bien?-preguntó el mago acariciando el rostro de la joven quién solo pudo responder con un asentimiento.

El dragonslayer se marchó de allí, siendo seguido por Ultear, quién, cuanto más se recuperaba de las feromonas, más sentía como las ganas de asesinar a Natsu regresaban.

Ahora no era el momento de atormentarse con idioteces como esa, la próxima vez que viese a esa niña ya le mostraría la realidad, pero por ahora salir a destruir algún que otro gremio, podría alegrarle el día.

…...

Todos en el gremio estaban consternados, dos de sus miembros más poderosos se encontraban en la enfermería,Gray con heridas graves, y Erza casi recuperada, pero en reposo.

Lucy se acercó a la barra del gremio, viendo como Mira trataba de entablar una conversación con una sonrisa casi logró disuadirla, pero no era el momento de echarse atrás, debía preguntar.

\- Mira...¿Quién era en realidad?-la mirada de la peliblanca se ensombreció, apretando los puños trató de marcharse, pero la mirada de Lucy la detuvo.

La peliblanca respiró profundamente, dispuesta a relatar lo ocurrido.

\- No sé todo lo que ha hecho, pero puedo contarte lo que me sucedió a mí-dijo recostándose sobre la barra.

Antes de que Mira pudiese empezar, Wendy se acercó allí también, algo nerviosa.

\- Yo también quiero saberlo-pidió la niña.

\- Esta bien Wendy-chan, también formas parte del gremio-respondió la albina con una sonrisa maternal-aún así, debo advertirlas de que no es una historia bonita-dijo con seriedad.

Ambas magas respondieron con un asentimiento decidido-Pues bien, todo empezó con una misión que parecía sencilla...

 **…...**

 **¿Que tal?, espero que no haya sido extremadamente confuso.**

 **Antes que nada querría aclarar que no subiré un capítulo diario ni mucho menos, actualizaré todos los sábados (si me es posible), este capítulo ha sido digamos un extra para dar una idea de como será la historia para este fic.**

 **Si a alguien le ha gustado se agradecen todos los reviews y cualquier apoyo a este fic.**

 **ME DesPido**


End file.
